


An Unexpected Encounter

by Letyourheartfly85



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag yet, Kissing, My 2nd fanfic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartfly85/pseuds/Letyourheartfly85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana leaves her dorm to search for the missing boots and unexpectedly finds Jared. (Scenario from Satch's route)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Encounter

I was running as fast as I could down the hallway in Asagao. How the hell did I get myself into this mess in the first place?! I kept trying to replay the events over and over again in my mind. If only the boys didn’t suspect Mai and I took the boots I wouldn’t even be here. The whole situation was ludicrous. Mai and I just wanted to be their friends, and neither of us would ever do that to them. At least Satch believed in us, and I figured helping him find the true culprit would give him some relief. I knew that the boots still had to be in the school somewhere since they were so heavy, but I didn’t expect to find Jared here in an indelicate situation. There he was in the broom closet holding a book on D&D. Many similar books were spread around the tiny closet as well. It looked like a pristine collection. Jared just stood there looking at me like I caught him doing something bad. I felt incredibly bewildered and couldn’t think of anything to say. I couldn’t take looking at his face that way, so without thinking I shouted at him and took off. I hoped he would just let me be, but he came after me! I just wanted to go back to my dorm and forget about what I saw. 

Jared was catching up to me and fast. His long legs gave him a strong advantage. I’m not even sure how we ended up in a classroom, but I couldn’t get away. With his arms on either side of me he kept looking at me. “Hana!” he shouted a bit too loudly. I couldn’t help but yelp a bit at his words. “Hana, why would you call me indecent?” He lowered his voice and seemed hurt. “J-Jared, I’m sorry. I was just shocked and didn’t know what I was saying.” I explained apologetically. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.” He pleaded. Jared was trying to convince me to keep what I saw a secret, but I couldn’t help but blush at the position he had me in. I looked away from his beautiful blue-eyed gaze. I prayed he didn’t see my face because it would definitely give away what I was feeling at that point. “Hana, please? Can I trust you?” Jared waited for my answer as I stirred nervously. I couldn’t find the words to reply. “U-Um… I-I…” I started stuttering, but I couldn’t help it. I knew my face was getting redder by the minute. Just then Jared looked puzzled. I panicked because he leaned in closer to my face. “Hana? Your face… Are you…blushing?” He asked with a look of shock. Jared then realized the position he had me in, and blushed as well. But he didn’t move his arms. “Hana...I…” He gave me those sensual Jared eyes as he sparkled in the moonlight beaming through the windows of the classroom. Then he smiled and chuckled softly. Perfect job, Hana. Jared probably thinks you’re a real spaz now. I waited for him to laugh at my embarrassment, but instead he started kissing me.

I couldn’t even breathe. Jared kissing me felt so amazing. It made my whole body feel like it was on fire. I kissed him back and he responded by lifting me up to his face to kiss me more. Instinctively, I put my arms around his neck. He didn’t have any trouble lifting me, and my heart skipped a beat as he held me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued kissing each other. Our kisses became deeper as our tongues brushed against each other’s. Jared slipped his hand under my blazer and undershirt. He caressed my bare back with his fingertips causing my body to shiver at his touch. Jared walked us over to one of the desks and sat me on top of it. He pulled away from my lips. “Hana, I’ve really liked you for a while now. Ever since first meeting you on the train, I was enchanted by you.” He spoke trying to catch his breath. “Jared… I really like you too.” I said shyly. My feelings were more than like, but I couldn’t tell him. Jared smiled brightly, but his face soon turned to a look of…guilt? “Hana, I’m sorry for treating you and Mai so terribly. I know you both like everyone in the Normal Boots club too much to do anything that would hurt us.” He apologized. “I promise I’m going to help Satch figure out the truth.” I was a bit stunned. I felt overwhelmed and happy that he believed in Mai and me. “Thanks, Jared. That really means so much.” I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. He leaned forward pushing me down backwards onto the adjoining desks as we continued to kiss. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest. Jared seemed excited too, but he wasn’t nervous like I was. I ran my hands underneath his shirt to touch his chest. “Whoa…” I said breathlessly as I ran my hands up his abs. Mai really wasn’t kidding about his abs! Jared noticed my surprise and chuckled. “My turn.” He said as he ran his hands under my shirt and rubbed my breasts over my bra. “Ahh! Jared…” It felt really good and he knew I enjoyed his touch. He teased me over my bra for a while as we continued making out. Finally, he slipped his hands under the cups of my bra and began pinching my nipples gently while continuing to caress my breasts. I couldn’t believe this was even happening. 

My body was betraying my slight hesitance of sleeping with Jared. I was worried I wasn’t prepared for this to happen, but I still wanted it to happen. Just then Jared pulled away from our kiss. “Hana, if you want to stop, I understand.” He looked at me with a gentle smile. I felt my whole body flush. I must have surprised him when I yanked on his tie to pull him down to kiss him. That was my answer. His eyes widened at the realization that I wanted to keep going. Soon Jared was bare-chested in front of me. His entire top half sparkled before me. I leaned forward to kiss his chest and he removed my blazer and vest. He began unbuttoning my shirt as I loosened his belt. I was soon topless, and Jared laid me back down to kiss my chest. His kisses made my body tingle and I moaned as he trailed kisses down to my stomach. He pulled my skirt and panty hose down all at once leaving me just in my panties. Jared kept kissing me even on top of my panties. I was really nervous and blushing as he pulled them down. Then I was even more nervous when I figured out what he was about to do.

“Uh, J-Jared..! I don’t know about-“. Jared got on his knees. He just smiled at me like always. “Hana, just trust me.” I nodded shyly. At my response, Jared leaned down and kissed my clit. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he continued to lick and suck my most private area. The sensation of his tongue was more than I could take. “Ohh, Jared...” I moaned. It felt incredible, but I still couldn’t stop blushing. Jared didn’t pull away until I finally came. A rush of pleasure overtook me. Jared looked pleased as stood up to pull his pants down. I watched him and couldn’t believe my eyes. His whole body sparkled. His. Whole. body. I couldn’t help but stare with my mouth hanging open. Jared noticed and laughed. “What’s wrong, Hana? Haven’t you ever seen a sparkly dyick?” I couldn’t believe my ears, or my eyes for that matter. Before I could respond, Jared leaned down on top of me and kissed me. His kiss felt full of love and warmth. I could feel his erect member brushing against my clit which was still sensitive from his earlier attention. I could feel Jared moving his shimmering member inside me and filling me. It hurt, but the pain didn’t last very long. “Are you alright, Hana? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Jared asked with concern in his eyes. I smiled at him. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, Jared. It…feels really good” I blushed. It did feel really good. The more Jared thrusted into me the more incredible the pleasure started to feel. The desks beneath us started creaking pretty loudly and our moans almost matched the loudness. I was hoping nobody was lurking in the school because they definitely would have heard us. “Jared…!” I cried out as I reached my climax. “Ah..! Hana..!” Jared groaned loudly as he reached his own climax. He pulled out letting the hot liquid drip onto my stomach. Jared wordlessly dropped down on the floor and laid down on his discarded clothes. I got off the desk to join him and laid my head on his chest. He held me close. “I love you, Hana.” He smiled looking down to me. “I love you, too Jared. I have for a while.” I confessed. He held me even tighter. We stayed like that for a while until we decided it was time to head back to our dorms. We made sure the classroom was as it was before we entered. As Jared was walking me back to Primrose house, he embraced me once more. “I’ll find a way to fix this mess, I promise. I’m on your side forever, Hana.” He told me. I couldn’t help but smile brightly at him. I pulled on his tie again, to bring him to my level, and we kissed. We both knew this was the beginning of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is appreciated! I'm working on a Shane/Reader chapter fic that may end up being clean! <3


End file.
